Novus
The Novus are the inhabitants of the world of Xyon and the children of the Numen; the creators and rulers of Xyon. The Novus are the only sentient inhabitants of the planet and the numerous occupants; created to serve their Numen masters and fight out their wars for them. Divided into numerous races, each serving a specific purpose for the Numen, the Novus are a highly diverse species, and highly adaptable depanding on the goals or plans of their creators. History Biology & Appearance The Novus are too numerous and diverse to be discribed in single, all-defining way. This is largely do to scheming of the Numen who created them; each with his and her own plan. However, the Numen did agree to a set of traits that would be shared by all Novus, both to level the playing field, and to seperate the Novus from the baseline humans they were modelled after. The first and most important of these was age. The aging process was to cease around the age of 250 for the Novus, comparable to 25 year old human. From then on, the Novus face and body would tell nothing of their actual age. Since the Novus are undying (not physical immortality), they have no life expectancy, and will live forever regardless of whatever happens to their bodies. The next traits was the enhanced gestation period for women, to speed up the pregancies of the Novus. The average gestation for a Novan is 3-4 months, and depending on the group of Novus, this can be as low as one month (such as the Xai or Liulan), to a full year (in regards to the Nexusians). The menastational cycle was removed completely at the behest of the female Numen, as they didn't wish to put the daugthers through the pain and aches of that monthly event (the men in the group didn't wish to deal with the issues as well). Following this was the hyper-efficent energy and waste systems. The Numen were rather embaressed about the conversation that led to the remove of waste excretion, and simply waved the matter away. Instead, waste is simply "converted" into energy by way of unknown means, giving the Novus additional energy out of nowhere. Another trait given to the Novus was genetic memory. This worked in a somewhat complex, yet understandable way. Each race of Novus would have varying degrees of memory inheritence which revolved around major events. To put it simply; if enough Novus witnessed a certain event, their children would have a chance to gain it from their parents. The more who see or hear, the greater the chance for inheritence. However, this would further depend on the strength of their mental abilities, and even then, to a certain group of Novus. If more Vashti were to see something happen than Izanagi, then the desendents of the Vashti would be more likely to gain that memory than the desendents of the Izanagi. This thus balanced the field for all groups, and ensured that certain memories weren't being passed on to other races of the Novus. Races The Novus are divided into 23 races; each hailing from a certain Numen who created them. There are five generations of Novus, created during certain intervals to inhabit one or more of the nine realms of Xyon created to house them. Category:Species Category:Novus Category:Canon Category:Copyright